


Your Last Chance, a Better Reality

by tessdebelle



Series: Teacher!Verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Framework, lots of flirting, oh my god phil she tied you up and is ready to shoot you why the hell are you flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: In the Framework, Phil Coulson is just your average high school teacher, and Melinda May is just your average terrifying Hydra agent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO NEEDED FIX IT FIC GUESS WHO IT’S ME title inspired by somewhere in neverland (acoustic) which is perfectly philinda in the framework

Phil Coulson’s life wasn’t bad. It was just… Dull.

He was a high school history teacher at Providence High, and he didn’t have a lot of regrets. Sometimes he felt like something was missing – he’d like to have someone in his life he cared about, a wife, a daughter, but he lived alone in a fairly nice house. With his cat, Oliver. He didn’t have anyone he really cared about, even, having lost both his parents.

Friday nights were dull – he cracked open a bottle of Scotch and began grading badly written papers. He scanned over one of his student’s papers, a favorite student, who lately had been asking a lot of questions about an organization that had come out of the wreckage of a terrorist group known as S.H.I.E.L.D. – an organization called Hydra. . He’d begun to do research after some of her questions had made him realize just how little he knew about it, and found some… Interesting information. 

Taking a sip of his drink, he worked his way through several instances of horrible grammar, pausing when he heard a creaking noise. He was completely alone in his house, but it was possible he was being paranoid. He sat, a little apprehensive, listening when he heard another creak of floorboards. 

Someone else was in his house.

He got up, going to his closet and finding an old baseball bat. He lived in such a nice suburban area there was no reason to have any kind of weapon, but maybe that should change. Someone likely didn’t think he was home and intended to break in. He moved as quiet as he could through his halls towards the spare room, where the noise had come from, and turned on the light, holding up the bat ready to fight, expecting some teenager trying to steal from him.

Instead, he found a beautiful woman wearing all black and holding a gun pointed towards him. 

Phil dropped the bat, putting his hands up. “I’m a history teacher and don’t have much of value. Promise. If you don’t shoot I’ll let you into my safe – not too many valuables there.” He said, panic in his voice. He could have been imagining it but he almost – almost – saw a slightly mocking smile. 

“I’m not here for your valuables, Mr. Coulson.” She said keeping the gun up. “I’m here to ask you a few questions.” Her voice was so soft and yet held a firmness that terrified him. He nodded, keeping his hands up warily. “Turn and walk.”

Following her instructions, feeling his heart beating hard against his chest as the cold metal of the gun was pressed to his back, he walked to his office where she pushed him into his chair and started tying up his hands. “Look, I’m pretty sure you’ve got the wrong guy. I’m just a teacher.” He said. “I teach at Providence High. I live alone. I have a cat.” He said.

He could almost hear her smirk. “You seem like more of a dog person.”

“Don’t tell my cat that. He’s downstairs. And he has very sharp nails.” He said smirking. Was he flirting with the woman tying him up? 

Well. He’d always been kinky.

A sharp knife was pressed to his throat and he grimaced. It was like something out of a James Bond movie – being tied up and interrogated by a seductive, gorgeous woman and the thing they never talked about in those movies was how much the rope tying his hands itched. “My name is Agent Melinda May. I’m from an organization called Hydra. Have you heard of it?”

Phil swallowed, trying not to jostle the knife at his neck. “Yes.” He said, his voice coming out as closer to a whimper. 

“You’ve been researching it. We saw your search history. You’re digging too deep, Mr. Coulson.”

For some strange reason, he said, “It’s Phil.”

She snorted and took away the knife. “Why are you researching Hydra? And the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.? S.H.I.E.L.D. was labored a terrorist organization two years ago when it was taken over by Hydra. That’s the end of it.”

“One of my students kept asking questions. I realized there was a lot I didn’t know about. So I went looking. I didn’t mean any harm.” He said. She looked at him warily and he could tell she didn’t really believe him. “I don’t understand Hydra. It was built upon the ideas of Nazis and Red Skull. So why does it appear to be a legitimate organization now and doesn’t hold onto those?” He asked.

Her knife was back at his throat again. “Did I say you could ask questions?”

He shrugged. “You didn’t say I couldn’t.”

Rolling her eyes, Agent May removed the knife. “When Hydra came out of S.H.I.E.L.D., it wasn’t what it had once been. It began on those Nazi ideas, yes, but it grew into being about getting rid of the complicated levels and secrecy of organizations. About equality and-“

“And putting knives to the innocent throats of professors’ necks?” She snorted and he grinned. She was laughing at his joke. “You sound like you’re quoting the Hydra anthem or something.”

“I was in S.H.I.E.L.D., but I didn’t have any kind of allegiance to them. They sent me on a particularly bad op and when I came back they didn’t seem to care. Didn’t have anyone to be loyal to. I was just going to quit when Hydra found me and told me if I joined them they wouldn’t send me on missions like that again.” She said. “Funny. They’re the same thing to me.” 

He grimaced. “What was the mission?” 

“Crossing off a little girl. I got nicknamed the Cavalry after that and became a legend. For killing a kid.” She said. She went around the back of the chair and cut the ropes binding his hands. “I’m not killing another innocent person. Just stay out of researching Hydra.” She said. He rubbed at his wrists and nodded. 

“For what it’s worth, I don’t have a lot of problems being tied up by a beautiful woman. The knife was a little much, though.” He flirted.

She crossed her arms, glaring at him playfully. “Maybe you should find a beautiful woman to tie you up.” She said, crossing to the window and opening it, ready to climb out. 

“Maybe I already have.” He said grinning. “Until next time, Agent May.”

Maybe he’d just have to do some more research into Hydra. For his student.


End file.
